


Stalking his Prey

by ToTheStarsWriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has wings, Cat!Magnus, M/M, Magnus loves Alec's wings, Malec Discord Sever WINGO, Silly, Wingfic, as a human and as a cat, as do all Shadowhunters, playful magnus, shifter!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting
Summary: Just a quiet night at home with the Head of the New York Institute, and the High Warlock of BrooklynFor bingo square - Wing Games
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 23
Kudos: 426
Collections: Wingo Summer





	Stalking his Prey

Alec could feel him coming long before he saw or heard him. There was something just pinging at the edge of his senses that had his lips curling up at one corner in a faint smile. He didn’t move the rest of him, didn’t give a single sign that he sensed anything. He just kept looking through the book in front of him in hopes of finding a hint of anything that might help them identify the new demon sighted all over the city.

It wasn’t an immediately pressing matter; they were able to kill the demons just like any others, after all, and they weren’t coming in swarms. But Alec didn’t like not knowing what was happening in his city. He needed some kind of answers. What if someone got hurt and they weren’t prepared for whatever the demon could do?

That strange feeling got a little closer. Now Alec could hear it as well as feel it. The very faint, very soft footsteps. Something he might not have heard if some of his runes weren’t still winding down after his last hunt. Not that Alec needed to hear it to be able to sense it. He could feel the small little prickles of magic on his skin. That bit of instinct that Magnus liked to joke made him more _bird_ than _angel_.

Alec turned the page as casually as he could. His smile grew just a little bit bigger, and he curled in his wings, letting them flutter a little when he did, and then stretched them back out in what probably looked like a casual stretch, yet he knew would be far too great a temptation.

For one brief second, everything went still. Alec started to draw his wing back in before suddenly jerking it up – just in time for a small, furry bundle to come flying through the air.

He couldn’t help but laugh when the tiny little cat hit the couch hard enough to slam into the back cushion, causing it to roll a little before it skidded to a stop. It barely took a second to recover from that. With a push and a shake, it was up and moving again, taking another leap to try and reach Alec’s feathers.

Alec drew his wing up higher, just out of reach of those claws. “You know, I’m trying to do some work here,” he said.

The cat ignored him entirely and jumped again, twisting a little as it went. But Alec’s wing was still too high. The cat sat down, golden eyes glaring up at the wing above him like it’d personally offended him somehow, and Alec chuckled again. Though he was supposed to be working, he couldn’t help but lower his wing and flutter it just enough to brush against the cat before drawing away from those tiny little claws.

“You’re ridiculous,” Alec said, because it was the truth, and he felt it bore repeating now and again. He watched the cat leap again and again after his feathers, scrambling to chase them as Alec deliberately taunted him with them and then pulled it away. “If anyone could see you now. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, chasing after _feathers_.”

It wasn’t a commonly known fact that Magnus Bane, one of the most powerful warlocks in New York – and pretty much anywhere, in Alec’s opinion – also happened to be a shifter. That power wasn’t something that all warlocks possessed. According to Magnus, it was just a select few. According to Catarina, it was only the most powerful.

The first time Alec had seen Magnus shift into his small cat form, he hadn’t been able to stop the urge to reach out to him and make soft, cooing sounds. Sounds which Magnus delighted in drawing from him. He’d rubbed himself all over Alec with a purr that vibrated with little sparks of magic all along Alec’s bones.

They were an interesting pair. The Shadowhunter and the Downworlder. Nephilim and warlock. _Bird and cat_.

A faint tug to his feather drew Alec out of his thoughts and back to the game at hand. Magnus was a particularly _playful_ cat most of the time. And they’d discovered pretty quickly how much he loved chasing after Alec’s wings. Or rolling himself through them like they were some type of catnip.

Alec gave his wings a quick shake just to knock Magnus off his feet once more. Only this time, the cat kept tumbling, rolling down off the edge of the couch and onto the floor. Even as Alec turned toward him, an apology already on his lips, Magnus let out a fierce _yowl_ and launched back up, claws tearing into the couch cushion, and he was right back at it again, trying to leap up and grab hold of Alec’s feathers.

Laughing softly, Alec curled his wing in and scooped Magnus up with it. “Quit being a pest, Magnus. I really do need to figure this out,” he scolded without any real heat. Not that he thought Magnus would listen anyway. If he was in the mood to play, he was going to play, and Alec could either ignore it or give in to it.

Alec was far too used to the claws to really be that bothered by them when Magnus scrambled to try and get his footing. Those claws went a little higher. The next moment, they were on his shoulder, and Magnus pulled himself up to one of his favorite perches – right on Alec’s shoulder. He sat there and leaned forward a bit, peering down at the book right alongside Alec. The soft _mewl_ he gave out had Alec sighing. “Yeah, I know. I’m not finding anything in here.”

“ _Mrow_.”

“I know we’re handling them. I just want to be ready in case something goes wrong. Planning for those things is kind of my job.”

Magnus huffed and used his head to butt against Alec’s chin.

Rolling his eyes, Alec curled his wing in so he could use his feathers to flick at the small cat trying to scold him.

In a flash, Magnus was racing down Alec’s arm, those tiny claws scratching as they went, and making another mad leap for the feathers that were just _so close_. As he missed yet again, this time crashing into the arm of the couch as he went, Alec rolled his eyes. Still, there was a faint smile on his lips when he went back to reading while simultaneously keeping his wing just out of Magnus’ reach.


End file.
